The Other Side of the Mirror
by DocHippy
Summary: series of fics in which everyone faces the Snow Queen's mirror.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of the Mirror

Ouat fics in which everyone faces the Snow Queen's mirror

**Part 1- Regina**

"Leave it to me."

"Regina-"

"No, Swan, I am going, do not make any mistakes."

Emma swallowed as Killian wrapped his arm around her protectively. Belle had told them about her share of experience with the mirror. About the horror of looking at your own face and having the deepest fears you kept hidden in your heart slammed in your face.

"Be careful." Henry Said in a small, defeated voice. Regina smiled at him. "I will." She promised.

She started walking towards the woods and the Snow Queen's lair. As it turned out she didn't have to. She found the mirror leaned against the fence outside of Granny's.

"Easy enough," she thought and prepared to smash it with nothing more than a light gesture of her wrist. But then it talked.

"Do you really think you could do this?"

Regina smirked at the mirror version of herself. "Smash you into a million shreds of glass? Yes, I do, actually."

The mirror laughed. The sound was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time- It was her laugh, but it was colder. It was distant. "No, I mean to save Marian's life."

Regina froze. Deep down she still knew she should smash it, but her brain wasn't responding. The mirror grinned widely now, eyes shining with malice. "Oh, poor, poor you. Torn between your love and your conscience. What would you do? How would you tell him that every time you see him it drives you closer to choosing your selfish desires over his wife's life and his happy ending? Because we can face it now, when it's just the two of us, that he could never have a happy ending with you, simply because you will never have one yourself. Always the villain, even when you're not, right?"

Regina was on her knees now. Why is she on her knees? She is the Evil Queen. She kneels to no one. But she was. And tears gathered in her eyes.

"How could you ask him to shut you out of his life when you're clearly not letting him do so? How could you be so selfish? You haven't changed one bit."

The mirror was silent for a moment, before saying those final words:

"You are a villain, Regina. You always will be. And villains don't get happy endings."

A sob escaped her lip.

She crashed on the ground, holding herself while her silent cries rocked her body violently. Through the tears she could see the mirror disappearing.

She didn't notice the time.

She didn't notice anything, but the familiar word.

"Mom!"

She whispered her son's name as she felt his arms wrapping around her.

She didn't deserve him.

She was a villain.

And villains don't get happy endings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2- David**

"Regina! Are you alright?" David asked.

"Y-yes." She sniffed and smoothed her shirt. "Fine."

"I'm going to find this mirror." David said. "Dad, no," Emma protested.

"Emma, you saw what it did do to Regina."

"That's what I'm worried about."

David smiled at his daughter. "We have to take it down. You understand that. I know you do, and I won't let anyone else go instead of me."

Emma sighed. Her father smiled at her. "I'll be back soon," he said.

"You better."

"Keep your mom safe in the meantime, will you?"

Emma nodded, chuckling weakly.

The mirror didn't appear magically as Regina described. He had to enter the woods and walk in the dark.

Suddenly he saw it, glowing in white. He prepared the rock in his hand, ready to throw it at the hateful object-

But then it spoke.

"Going to smash me, aren't you?"

It was his voice. And it was as frightening as Regina and Belle described.

"Go ahead, do it. You and I both know you don't have the guts to listen to me, to listen to you."

He froze. "What?"

He knew he shouldn't talk to it. He just had to know before he smashes it.

"Your wife, your daughter, everyone here thinks you are brave. The legendary prince who slayed the dragon. But you and I… we know the truth, don't we?"

David shivered. "And what truth would that be?"

"That you are a coward who left his own daughter alone for 28 years just because he was too afraid to find another way, to confront the Evil Queen."

David took a step back. The mirror smiled.

"Yes, you know I'm right, don't you? You can feel it deep down. You failed her."

Rage ran through his veins but his arm were paralyzed. Defeated.

"You lie because you are afraid. You keep secrets. If you were truly as brave and admirable as everyone thinks, you would have been able to protect your family without lying to them. Or at all."

His knees were weak. He couldn't take it anymore.

"You can pretend to be the heroic, brave Prince James all you like. I know, and more importantly- _you_ know, that you are nothing more than David, the frightened little farm boy, too weak to face a bully, not to mention save his own mother or protect his family, the son of a drunk."

David took another step back and the corners of his mouth quivered at the mention of his father.

"Your father lost his battle, and you will lose yours, simply because you are not brave enough. You saw how easily the Wicked Witch took your courage away, and every decision that is hard to make does the same. You failed your mother, you failed you wife, you failed your daughter. You failed. You are weak, you are a coward and you will never change."

David shut his eyes, refusing to let tears escape.

By the time he opened them, the mirror was gone.

He shouted in frustration, tears of despair bursting from his eyes, and then he leaned against a tree and silently slid to a sitting position. He felt pathetic. He felt defeated.

He failed.


End file.
